Leçon de conduite
by MacHellia
Summary: Sameen Shaw n'est pas dupe, cette 'leçon de conduite' de Root n'est qu'un prétexte, un piège grossier, pour la contraindre à une étreinte, une sorte de câlin sans en avoir le nom. Elle en a parfaitement conscience, toutefois elle se tait délibérément afin de ne pas avoir à objecter.
**Leçon de conduite**

 _Shaw n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter et encore moins pour Root, cela lui ferait bien trop plaisir. Si elle demandait à Harold des nouvelles de celle-ci, c'était uniquement par souci professionnel. Si elle se rendait parfois à l'improviste à la bibliothèque c'était uniquement pour voir Balou, et non pour espérer la voir débarquer en coup de vent. Si elle passait devant l'ancienne cage de Faraday qui la retenait autrefois et s'arrêtait quelques instants devant, elle n'avait bien entendu aucune nostalgie._

 _Non, décidément Sameen Shaw ne se faisait aucun souci pour Root. En effet en tant que sociopathe elle en était clairement incapable, et si par malheur elle devait un jour avoir ce genre de sentiment, ce ne serait en aucun pour Root._

 _Cela faisait tout de même longtemps, que le trio n'avait pas eu de nouvelle d'elle ou même des signes de vie. Pour être plus précis, cela faisait longtemps que Sameen ne l'avait tout simplement pas vue. Bien sûr, depuis que le gouvernement avait arrêté le projet 'Aurore Boréale', Root était très (trop ?) souvent mise à contribution. Elle s'occupait non seulement des menaces concernant la Machine mais aussi dorénavant des numéros pertinents à travers le monde. C'était de plus en plus en dangereux pour elle, mais la connaissant elle devait bien s'amuser. Cela l'empêchait-elle de passer un coup de fil de temps en temps ? Elle n'en faisait comme toujours qu'à sa tête…_

 _Shaw continuait de s'occuper des numéros avec Reese et Harold et ne se demandait évidemment pas comment Root allait. Cela faisait à présent presque un mois qu'elle était partie, dieu (ou plus tôt La Machine) sait où._

Harold pianote sur son ordinateur comme à l'habitude, Reese est absent. Shaw erre dans la bibliothèque avec Balou. Elle lui a apporté un nouveau jouet qui couine, au grand désespoir d'Harold.

On est au milieu de la journée et toujours aucun de numéro n'est sorti, aucune distraction en perspective, personne sur qui passer ses nerfs. En revanche une chose est sûre, on ne s'ennuie jamais avec Root, mais non Shaw n'a absolument pas envie de la voir.

Sameen pensive, accompagnée d'un Balou enchanté par son nouveau poulet en plastique vérifie l'armement caché un peu partout dans la bibliothèque. Harold n'a décidément pas idée de l'arsenal qui se cache ici.

Alors qu'elle retourne dans la pièce principale où Harold a installé la plupart de ses ordinateurs, elle se fige instantanément. Elle est là, cheveux détachés, penchée à discuter juste derrière l'énigmatique milliardaire devant les multiples écrans.

Balou court la voir, sa loyauté laisse toujours à désirer malgré les délicates attentions de Shaw. Root a l'air en bonne santé quoi qu'un peu fatiguée, c'est le principal. Elle a même légèrement bronzé, comme en témoigne de légère marque de lunette de soleil. Elle est entièrement vêtue de noir. Un court blouson laisse apparaître un fin pull au décolleté arrondi. Une bosse à sa ceinture suggère à Shaw qu'elle n'est pas venue sans arme. Reste encore à deviner le type, mais connaissant les penchants violents de la grande brune, c'était sans doute un schoker électrique. Elle porte un pantalon ébène moulant, des bottines avec des talons non négligeables, qui allongeaient déjà sa silhouette longiligne.

Non, elle n'est pas en aucun cas soulagée de la voir…

Non, aucun emballement de son rythme cardiaque, pas même une petite fluctuation à la vue de la jolie brune…

Les deux accros aux ordis se retournent doucement. Root la fixe avec un sourire suffisant aux lèvres, incline légèrement la tête, une pointe de malice scintillant dans son regard.

Non, Shaw n'a absolument pas remarqué le petit éclat de lumière qui apparaît dans ses yeux, à chacune de leurs retrouvailles. Shaw ne s'intéresse pas à ce genre de chose.

Non, aucune esquisse de sourire ne s'affiche sur le visage de Sameen en réponse. Elle n'a aucune raison de lui sourire.

Depuis combien de temps est-elle arrivée ? Où était-elle ? Qu'a-t-elle fait pendant ce dernier mois ? Ses blessures avaient-elles cicatrisées ? Pourquoi est-elle là ? Combien de temps compte-elle rester ? sont autant de questions qui ne lui traversent pas l'esprit et dont elle est encore moins susceptible de lui poser.

Root caresse doucement Balou, avec une pointe de fierté dans le regard. Après le temps passait dans la cage, elle avait fini par amadouer au moins le chien. Root la dévore littéralement du regard, Shaw le ressent très bien.

Non, ce regard ne lui avait pas manqué.

L'informaticienne attend quelques secondes puis l'apostrophe :

«- Salut Sameen, alors comme ça tu t'ennuies sans moi ? »

Une amorce typique de conversation venant de la hackeuse. Leurs conversations pouvaient toujours se résumer en un mélange de provocation, d'ironie et de sarcasme, choses qui ne dérangeaient pas Shaw. Toutefois Root avait pris la liberté d'ajouter une grande dose de flirt.

Shaw hausse les sourcils et secoue légèrement la tête d'exaspération, ce qui ne fait qu'élargir le sourire de Root, puis l'ex-espionne lance un regard noir rapide à Harold qui reste étrangement muet. Elle reporte son attention sur Root, et répond sur le même ton :

« - Ne te fais de faux espoir. »

Root s'approche pour n'être plus qu'un deux pas d'elle.

« - Cela signifie que tu n'es pas intéressée par une petite mission pas très loin d'ici. »

Root attend quelques secondes pour voir une petite lumière émerger des yeux de l'ex espionne. Si avant elle n'avait peut-être pas toute son attention, c'était maintenant chose faite. Root ajoute, en se rapprochant quelque peu :

« -Dommage Sam, je comptai réellement sur toi.»

Elle avait bel et bien éveillé la curiosité de Shaw, elle y arrivait toujours assez facilement, il faut l'avouer. Shaw pesait rapidement le pour et le contre. Soit elle restait coincée à la bibliothèque en attendant que quelqu'un s'apprête à commettre un crime, soit elle partait avec elle. On est à New York, les crimes sont fréquents, un numéro tomberait bientôt mais les missions avec Root souvent sont bien plus palpitantes. Elle prend alors une profonde inspiration et lui répond d'un ton qui se voulait volontairement le plus neutre possible :

« -Ok, Root en quoi cela consiste ? »

Celle-ci la fixe, non sans une certaine fierté et lui réplique avec son assurance habituelle et une légère moue du visage.

« - Laisse-moi te faire la surprise Sam… »

Non, elle n'avait rien de craquant à ce moment précis, et oui elle détestait vraiment quand elle faisait ce genre de chose. Elle prenait toujours le malin plaisir à lui donner le minimum d'information et ce bien souvent à la dernière minute.

Néanmoins avant une quelconque réponse de la part de Shaw, Root ravie franchit la courte distance qui les sépare puis se dirige vers la sortie, et l'incite à la suivre en lui saisissant le bras au passage.

« - Je vous l'emprunte un petit moment mais je vous laisse Balou, Harold, ne m'en voulait pas.

\- Pas de problème, ramenez la moi en un seul morceau. »

Root lance un dernier regard espiègle à Harold, puis lui ajoute d'une voix douce mais toujours pleine d'assurance :

\- C'est bien mon attention… »

Elle regarde alors Sameen qui l'accompagne et ajoute dans un murmure uniquement audible pour elle :

« -Quoi que je voudrai bien te garder rien que pour moi.»

L'intéressée roule des yeux certes mi exaspérée, mais aussi mi amusée bien qu'elle ne l'avouera jamais. Root était bel et bien de retour pour le pire et le meilleur. Elle la suit à l'extérieur en silence.

Elle marche aux cotés de la hackeuse qui remonte la rue bondée et bruyante de New York. Elle aperçoit à une dizaine de mètres une magnifique berline noire, qu'elle suppose être la voiture provisoire de sa complice du moment. Celle-ci avait bien des défauts, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'en matière de voiture elle assurait toujours. Un sourire commence alors apparaître à mesure qu'elle s'approche de la voiture.

Root ralentit mais ne s'arrête pas une fois arrivée à celle-ci. Elle se tourne légèrement vers Shaw, qui l'interroge du regard. Avec un sourire carnassier, Root indique du regard la moto garée à quelques mètres plus haut. Shaw est prise de court, au grand plaisir de l'informaticienne. Root réserve toujours son lot de surprises.

Shaw n'avait jamais conduit de moto auparavant, mais elle avait eu l'occasion de piloter un jet ski, cela ne devait pas être diffèrent. Root devait le savoir, elle en était certaine. Elle s'approche doucement, fait le tour de l'engin, puis reporte son attention sur Root.

« -En route, Sameen ! » s'exclame Root en lui tendant un casque et en s'installant aux commandes du bolide.

Shaw reste quelques instants immobile, sous le regard brillant de Root. Elle avait pour habitude de toujours conduire, Reese avait d'ailleurs dû céder le volant un grand nombre de fois lors des dernières missions.

Non, Root n'avait aucune raison d'afficher cet air suffisant.

Non, elle ne la trouvait pas particulièrement sexy et encore moins dans ce contexte.

« -Tu es sûre de savoir maîtriser un tel engin ? »

Root lance un dernier regard à Shaw, enfile son casque, et fait vrombir le moteur de la moto en guise de réponse et se tourne vers elle, lève la visière du casque pour croiser le regard de Shaw puis déclare avec un regard flamboyant:

« - Aie confiance Sameen … Je cultive les talents, et ceux dans bien plus de domaines que tu ne l'imagines. »

Elle attend quelques instants et la provoque de nouveau :

« -Je ne te pensai pas si facilement intimidable.»

Elle prenait un malin plaisir d'une part à utiliser son prénom encore une fois et d'autre part à la défier ouvertement. Shaw poussa un petit soupir et lui lança un regard noir. D'ordinaire, les gens étaient effrayés ou du moins calmés après s'être fait fusiller du regard par l'ex membre de l'ISA. Malheureusement Root n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Cette dernière s'amusait beaucoup dans ce genre de situation.

Shaw met le casque, prend une profonde inspiration, et monte derrière la jeune femme et prend la précaution de poser ses mains uniquement sur les attaches de la moto pour se tenir. Elle peut facilement deviner le sourire de Root à travers son casque. Celle-ci rabat sa visière et démarre sans un mot. Elle est particulièrement à l'aise sur la moto, et sillonne New York rapidement, doublant facilement les files de voitures bloquées dans les embouteillages. Shaw doit bien l'admettre, cette virée en moto sous un soleil de printemps lui plaisait, mais jamais elle ne lui dirait.

Root vient de sortir de la ville, la circulation est désormais bien plus fluide. Le trajet se fait en silence, ce qui n'est pas pour déranger Shaw. Celle-ci se demande où Root a appris à piloter ce genre d'engin, si c'est son habitude de voyager ainsi. Une bourrasque de vent la fait frissonner, mais Root ne parait pas déstabilisée et contrôle parfaitement sa trajectoire. Maintenir son équilibre, tout en évitant ne serait-ce que de frôler Root fatigue les bras de Shaw, il lui aurait fallu quelques centimètres de plus afin de tenir cette position plus longtemps. Celle-ci finit donc par se rapprocher de la jeune femme. Évidement jamais elle ne lâcherait les prises de la moto pour enlacer Root, elle avait un minimum d'amour propre. En revanche prendre appui sur son dos et ainsi être protégée du vent était nettement plus envisageable. Shaw se rapproche doucement, en faisant attention de ne rompre pas l'équilibre de la conductrice, et finit par s'appuyer timidement contre elle. Elle sent à l'instant précis où elle frôle le dos de Root, le corps de cette derrière se raidir et être parcouru par un long frison. Heureusement aucun commentaire ne vient de la part de cette dernière au grand soulagement de Shaw, celle-ci ferme alors les yeux quelques secondes et profite du voyage, de la sensation de vitesse et peut être aussi du parfum de Root qui l'enivrent. Elles finissent le trajet ainsi. Shaw la soupçonne de ne pas avoir pris le chemin le plus court, afin de prolonger ce moment, mais elle ne lui fait aucune allusion. Une fois arrivées, Shaw se relève aussitôt et descend rapidement. Elles sont dans une zone industrielle. Root descend à son tour, ôte son casque, ouvre le coffre de la moto prend deux pistolets, deux colts pour être précis, et fourre plusieurs chargeurs dans ses poches puis se tourne vers Shaw en lui tendant un revolver chromé :

« - Ton préféré ? »

Non, Shaw n'est pas troublée par la pseudo connaissance que Root avait d'elle.

C'était effectivement l'un de ses modèles favoris, mais Shaw sortit sa propre arme de sous sa veste.

« - Inutile, je suis déjà équipée, mais c'est incontestablement un beau modèle.»

Root se fige un instant, ajoute la dernière arme à sa ceinture, il est évident qu'elle écoute les instructions de la machine. Shaw l'observe en silence. Quand la Machine lui parlait, Root avait toujours cet étrange sourire au visage, et même par moments des petites étincelles dans les yeux, elle semblait tout simplement pleinement heureuse. Shaw se demandait toujours comment une personne aussi indépendante, voire incontrôlable et fantasque, qui aimait autant défier l'autorité et dépasser les limites pouvait obéir aussi docilement à qui ou à l'occurrence à quoi ce soit. Root a quelque chose de dangereusement fascinant, elle est bien plus complexe et mystérieuse qu'elle ne l'a au départ imaginée.

Celle-ci interroge la machine pendant encore une courte minute.

« -Très bien on fait à ta manière… mais il aurait été plus fun de faire une entrée en force.

Et le code pour l'ordi ?

Combien de temps avant l'intervention des forces locales ?

Ok c'est parti !

On va bien s'amuser. »

Root reporte son attention sur sa camarade, et pointe du doigt un entrepôt vétuste.

«-Il y a quatre types à l'intérieur tous lourdement armés mais ils ne sont pas sur leurs gardes en ce moment. On va entrer par la porte au fond à gauche. Le système de surveillance est déjà sous le contrôle de la Machine. On rentre, on prend l'ordi qui n'est pas relié au réseau, et puis on laisse les autorités nettoyer derrière. »

Elle se fige de nouveau un instant, la Machine doit encore lui parler et elle finit par ajouter avec un ton faussement suppliant:

« -Ah oui, elle veut éviter les morts autant que possible, alors s'il te plait Sam maîtrise toi ! »

Shaw lança un regard noir à cette dernière :

«-Autre chose pour la satisfaire ? »

Root répond au tac au tac :

« - Un petit sourire ! »

Shaw grimace en guise de réponse. Les deux femmes se dirigent en silence vers le vieux bâtiment. Root et Shaw entrent facilement. Shaw passe devant et abat rapidement le premier homme qui n'a pas le temps de la mettre en joue, elle vise d'abord l'épaule, pour qu'il lâche son arme, puis le genou, pour éviter qu'il s'enfuit. Elle ballait le fusil de l'ennemi d'un coup de pied. Elle avait horreur de courir pour descendre quelqu'un. Root, lui sourit et passe en mode Dieu et abattant instantanément deux hommes à travers la cloison, non sans une certaine fierté.

« -C'est de la triche ! »

Root lui sourit toujours et répond en pivotant à la recherche du dernier homme.

« - J'ignorais que c'est une compétition ! »

Shaw soupire et avance un peu plus dans l'édifice. Root d'humeur joyeuse renchérit :

« -Si c'est une compétition, il faut un prix.

Shaw aimait la compétition, et effectivement l'idée de remettre Root à sa place n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

\- Ou un gage !» ajoute Shaw qui pénètre dans la pièce principale. Elle jette un coup d'œil aux deux hommes allongés au sol. Ils n'avaient même pas dégainé. Elle voit plus loin une table avec un large choix d'armement, mais malheureusement pas de nouvelle cible en vue.

« - Pourquoi pas Sam, la première qui trouve le dernier gagne. » lui annonce Root à travers l'oreillette.

Root fait une petite pause et complète avec une intonation légèrement plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire qui traduit littéralement son enthousiasme à ce petit jeu :

« - J'ai bien des idées en ce qui te concerne. »

Shaw lève les yeux au ciel, pas très rassurée, Root ne manquait ni d'imagination, ni de culot.

« - Tu triches !

-Ne sois pas grognon. Je te laisse 30 s d'avance à compter de maintenant, à moins que tu n'es trop peur de perdre.»

Shaw parcourt la salle principale de l'entrepôt du regard, puis sourit, 30 s c'était 20 de trop, mais l'ex espionne voulait tout de même assurer ses arrières. Elle avait appris à ne pas sous-estimer ni la Machine et encore moins son interface.

« - Ok, mais on fixe l'enjeu avant, on n'a qu'à dire que celle qui perd paye le resto. »

Non, Shaw ne se dégonflait pas, elle faisait juste preuve d'une prudence tout à fait justifiée connaissant Root.

Elle n'est pas sûre que la cinglée qui lui sert ici de partenaire se contente d'une si petite mise. Elle jette un léger coup d'œil à Root toujours située près de l'entrée du bâtiment. Celle-ci arbore un sourire carnassier, qui laisse présager le pire. Shaw lui avait involontaire tendu la perche.

«-C'est ta manière de me filer rencard, Sameen ? »

Shaw faillit s'étouffer à cette réplique, déjà qu'elle trichait avec la complicité de La Machine, et maintenant elle la distrait volontairement. Payer le repas n'était sans doute pas l'idée du siècle, Root avait des fonds illimités. Encore 15 s pour débusquer la dernière cible. Shaw se ressaisit et fouille la pièce.

« - Tu te défiles, ou tu veux un autre enjeu ? » finit par répondre Shaw.

« -Non Sameen, un rencard c'est plus que ce je n'ai jamais espéré,… enfin presque...

\- Ce n'est pas un rencard, juste une addition de repas.

\- Simple question d'interprétation.

\- Idiote

\- Une idiote qui ne va pas tarder à gagner…»

Plus que 5 secondes, Sameen cherche désespérément la cible, mais le hangar contient une multitude de cachettes possibles avec ces nombreuses rangées d'étagères et de caisses. Elle a perdu trop de temps à discuter avec Root. Le délai est écoulé. Root s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce, Shaw la suit du regard pour essayer d'abattre le quatrième homme avant elle. Root reste silencieuse puis brusquement ce retourne et tire à travers une caisse. Elle a fait mouche, on entend les gémissements, il s'agit d'une femme et au bout de quelques secondes du sang apparait à côté de la caisse. Shaw n'était pas très loin de la débusquer, ce qui l'a fait enrager. Root se retourne vers elle avec un sourire des plus espiègles.

« - Tu me dois un rencard, mon cœur. »

Non, Shaw ne tique absolument à ce surnom.

Furieuse, Shaw ne lui accorde pas un regard et approche avec vigilance de la zone ensanglantée, ramasse le revolver que la cible a lâché en s'écroulant. La femme recroquevillée pleure et gémit ce qui a le don d'agacer Shaw : quand on fait du trafic d'arme on doit être capable de supporter quelques balles sans broncher !

Root a rengainé ses armes, il n'y a plus de menaces. L'interface de la Machine porte toute son attention sur le portable installé sur la table. Elle pianote dessus à une vitesse démentielle.

Non, Shaw n'est pas impressionnée et oui elle est toujours énervée de ne pas avoir abattu la quatrième cible.

Elle finit par la rejoindre après avoir fait deux fois le tour de la pièce pour se calmer.

« -Tu as ce que tu es venue chercher ?

Sans la regarder, Root ferme quelques applications sur l'ordi, puis le débranche et enfin se tourne doucement vers Shaw pour lui répondre avec un sourire enjôleur :

« - Et même plus. »

Shaw hausse les sourcils et s'éloigne instinctivement ce qui amuse énormément la hackeuse. Root n'insiste pas et prend la direction de la sortie l'ordinateur sous le bras avant d'ajouter :

« -On ferait mieux de filer rapidement, un bon samaritain anonyme a appelé les secours, ils ne vont tarder. »

Elles sortent rapidement et regagnent la moto en silence. Quelques minutes plus tard les premiers pompiers arrivent sur les lieux. La machine ne laissait évidemment rien au hasard, 3 minutes après la police arrivait. Root range une partie de ses armes dans le coffre de la moto ainsi que l'ordinateur portable fraîchement acquis. Elle grimpe rapidement sur la moto, enfile le casque. Shaw l'imite et prend position derrière elle. Elle démarre et prend la direction de New York. Toutefois après une bonne demi-heure de route, elle n'entre pas sur le périph de la ville, elle opte pour une petite ville de banlieue. Shaw s'interroge, elle pensait la mission terminée. Root finit par s'arrêter sur une grande route déserte à l'extrême limite de la ville. Shaw descend alors qu'elle allait retirer le casque, Root l'arrête. Elle descend à son tour puis se tourne vers elle :

« - On a du temps libre, tu veux la conduire ? »

Shaw fixe l'engin, puis regarde à nouveau vers l'informaticienne. Celle-ci lui précise alors :

«- A droite l'accélérateur, et là les vitesses. »

Shaw s'énerve et lui grogne :

«-Je sais, pas besoin d'une leçon de mécanique. »

Elle enjambe la moto, sous l'œil vigilant de Root. Elle doit se tenir sur la pointe de pied pour garder l'équilibre. Root s'abstient de tout commentaire. Il y avait des sujets sensibles chez Shaw, la nourriture, les armes, et sa taille. Ne jamais toucher à la nourriture de Sameen, ni à ses armes sans sa permission, ne jamais la considérer comme une petite chose fragile était une règle d'or que Root avait durement appris. La hackeuse monte doucement derrière elle afin que Shaw maintienne son équilibre. Etant nettement plus grande elle pose sa tête au-dessus de l'épaule de la conductrice et voit parfaitement la route déserte et évidemment se tient fermement à la taille de Shaw. Elle est bien plus proche que Shaw ne l'était d'elle. L'ex-espionne n'est pas habituée à une telle proximité même si dans ce cas précis elle pourrait se justifier. Root parvenait toujours à entrer dans son espace personnel, sans la moindre invitation.

Non, elle n'aimait pas du tout cela.

« - Root, si tu tentes quelque chose de bizarre je te tue… »

Pour toute réponse, Root serra un plus fort la taille de Shaw ce qui la fait légèrement tressaillir et répond :

« - Voyons Sameen, jamais avant le premier rencard. Démarre doucement pendant qu'il n'y a pas de vent.»

Shaw sait parfaitement que Root jubile de la situation, elle voudrait la tuer sur place (elle le pourrait facilement), mais elle se contente de démarrer en silence. Elle roule en ligne droite certes bien moins vite que Root mais elle garde un excellent équilibre.

« - Pas mal, essaie de tourner maintenant. »

Elle ralentit et s'exécute. Le premier virage est un peu chancelant. Root attrape le guidon d'une main et redresse un peu la trajectoire, puis son bras enlace de nouveau la taille de Shaw. Le second virage est nettement plus fluide. Shaw essaie une nouvelle ligne droite, un peu plus vite cette fois. Après encore quelques essais de virage, Shaw semble bien plus à l'aise et commence à se détendre. Root resserre son étreinte autour d'elle, Shaw sent désormais tout son poids contre son dos. Cette dernière n'est pas dupe, cette 'leçon de conduite' de Root n'est qu'un prétexte, un piège grossier, pour la contraindre à une étreinte, une sorte de câlin sans en avoir le nom. Elle en a parfaitement conscience, toutefois elle se tait délibérément afin de ne pas avoir à objecter. La 'leçon' dure une bonne vingtaine de minutes, la plupart du temps en silence. Shaw finit par s'arrêter, et se détache de l'étreinte de Root sans faire de commentaire. Root reprend le manche et la ramène à New York. A cette heure-ci le trafic est plus dense, mais circuler en moto présente de réel avantage. Toutefois Root ne ramène pas Shaw à la bibliothèque mais dans une rue du Bronx. Avant descendre Shaw se rend compte qu'elle ne se tenait non plus aux attaches de la moto mais bel et bien à Root. Shaw descend, retire son casque en évitant le regard de cette dernière. Celle-ci reste sur la moto, mais ôte tout de même son casque. Elle lui indique du regard une voiture garée plus loin. Shaw y reconnait immédiatement Reese qui avait l'air d'effectuer une surveillance. Root se contente d'ajouter :

« - Vous avez un nouveau numéro, il va avoir besoin de toi, une sombre affaire de lutte entre héritiers. »

Shaw reporte son attention sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci prend une courte pause et conclut avec un sourire taquin :

« -Beaucoup moins drôle que notre virée soit dit en passant. »

« -Et toi, que vas-tu faire ? »

Non, Shaw n'est absolument pas intéressée par sa réponse; elle pose la question juste pour la forme.

Root prend de nouveau quelques secondes avant de répondre d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'habitude.

« - J'ai un avion à prendre. »

Shaw reste silencieuse, Root se faisait toujours une joie de rester énigmatique.

Root finit par ajouter avec une pointe de taquinerie :

« - Est-ce une pointe d'inquiétude à mon égard que je perçois ?

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi... ne te fait pas d'illusion. » répond Shaw précipitamment avec un léger grognement.

Root ignore sa réplique, lui octroie un dernier regard libidineux et lui réplique :

\- Je reviendrai ici, plus vite que tu ne le crois, ce n'est pas mon style d'arriver en retard à un premier rencard.»

Exaspérée, Shaw lève les yeux au ciel et émet un léger soupir. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Root a déjà remis son casque et fait vrombir le moteur. Shaw s'éloigne pour la laisser passer, non sans lui lancer un dernier regard noir et la regarde filer dans les artères bouchées de New York.

Il y a décidément des balles qui se perdent.

* * *

Au départ de voulais faire un One shot mais une suite est ici envisageable, j'ai quelques idées en réserve.


End file.
